


Alternate Paths

by heiligeharmonie



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiligeharmonie/pseuds/heiligeharmonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small occurrence can change the course of history. But do all paths meet the same end, or will a tiny twist of fate change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of just threw this whole idea together and wrote the prologue in one night, so as of right now, I'm not entirely certain of all the details, so be warned that the tags and categories are probably going to change a bit as time goes on.

Another explosion shook the old cabin, raining dust down upon the creatures gathered in the main room. A few flicked their ears or ruffled their wings at the tickling sensation, but aside from that, none seemed to acknowledge it. In fact, if one didn’t know any better, the calmness that each of these creatures maintained would lead any human to believe that the attack going on just outside was nothing more than an illusion, that their exchanged words were nothing more than a casual conversation. But if one should take the time to listen…

“—we going to do, Elder?”

“Ifrit and Siren have already fallen.”

 “They’re taking us captive—“

“Why would they--”

“You know why—“

Amidst the would-be chaos, a woman, a human woman, emerged from one of the side rooms, taking her place at the side of one of the taller creatures, one of the few who remained silent. She touched his elbow, calling his attention from the discussion.

“Terra’s fine,” she said to him, glancing across the circle at the wolf-like beast who had turned his steely gaze to her as well. “Surprisingly calm, for a child.” She flinched at the sound of another explosion. Of course the child was calm. She was an Esper, too, if only half. It was she, the human, who was panicked, at least in comparison to anyone else in the room.

“It appears we have no choice,” began the Esper at the center of the gathering, the dark, wrinkled skin of his face shifting as stiffly as leather was he spoke. He turned on the spot, the tips of the great wings protruding from the back of his skull sweeping silently across the stone floor, seeming to look with particular concern at the human woman as he continued. “I’d hoped it would not come to this, but—“

“The magic barrier,” the tall Esper at her side offered, uttering his first words since they’d all retreated into the elder’s home. The others fell silent.

“Precisely.” The elder nodded. “I’ll cause a storm, sweep the intruders out of our village, and create a wall to seal the barrier’s gate.”

“But in your state—“ piped a small, winged woman.

“I may die, I know.” His gaze had remained on the human. “As the last of those who can perform this magic, should I indeed die, you will never be able to open the seal again.”

It was then the Espers all realized that he was speaking _to_ the human. They, too, looked to her.

“Can you live with that, Madeline?” the tall Esper asked her.

Yet another explosion shook the cabin. She clutched his arm to calm herself, her expression resolute. “With no regrets.”

“Then let’s not waste time.”

Without another word, the elder swept through the cluster of Espers, a number of them following him through the front door. Madeline returned to the room she’d come from, to check on her child once more.

“Maduin,” said the wolf, his voice as rough as a growl, despite its neutral tone. The tall Esper turned his head an inch or so, bringing the wolf just into his sight. “You know it could be that human woman’s fault that it’s come to this.”

“What?” he demanded, though his voice held no particular urgency.

“You don’t think she might have brought them here?”

“Stop—“

“No!” the wolf snapped, the first hint of emotion any had shown yet, though he quickly leveled out again. “She’s just the same as them, using us from within our own village—“

Both Espers whipped around at the sound of the side-room door banging open. Madeline darted past them, making it to the front door before Maduin could even react.

“Shit!” he swore, snapping out of his stupor and moving to follow her.

Though she clutched her child in one arm, Madeline shoved the front door open as well, but in her haste to flee, her skirts caught the door latch and she fell. Maduin was at her side in moments, shaking away the strands of purple hair that lashed his face in the elder’s wind. He was thankful to see that Madeline had managed to twist at the last moment and spare the child from harm, though she cried all the same. He lifted the child and set her safely inside the doorway before helping Madeline to her feet.

“What were you—“

“I’m not one of them, Maduin,” she interjected. She sought his hands, coiling her fingers through his while avoiding the points of his claws in a movement only practice could find. “I’m not—“

“I know.” He squeezed her hands, meeting her gaze firmly.

A small smile cut through the distress on her face. “—Thank you.”

The two embraced, and the child’s cries lessoned as she peered up at her parents. Not to be left out, she wound her tiny arms around their legs just as the winds faded away, leaving village in silence.

 


End file.
